<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>醉意 by GemHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728211">醉意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHunter/pseuds/GemHunter'>GemHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHunter/pseuds/GemHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>确定心意后来了一发的简短故事<br/>微量拆卸描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shockwave/Orion Pax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>醉意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      奥利安在议员吻上来的那一刻愣住了。</p><p>　　浑身的线路仍被高纯浸泡着，他一时竟来不及作出任何反应，任由自己金属面罩的开关被解开，随即让对方捕捉到了嘴唇。两具机体变得无比贴近，温润的金属轻轻覆盖在自己的双唇上，只是单纯的触碰和反复摩挲，却令他产生了有电流流窜至全身的错觉。</p><p>　　不对，这不对，奥利安清醒的那一部分线路告诉他，眼下的发展似乎有些越线。他和震荡波议员今晚的确都摄入了过多高纯没错，然而情况不应该演变到这一地步……明明最初他的意图只是打算留下和议员聊几句就告辞，可是在议员突然的亲吻后，一切迅速失控。</p><p>   　“等等，”奥利安尚存的理智促使他挣开议员的怀抱，无论如何他首先该将现状理清，“议员，这……我们不应该……你看，我们都喝醉了……”</p><p>　  “奥利安。”议员明显笑得很开芯，连声音都含了醉意在里面。他扳住警官的头雕，如同浸满荧蓝色溶液的光学镜与他目光相接。他猝不及防地靠近，几乎贴在奥利安的音频接收器边，用低沉而温柔的声音开口。</p><p>　  “叫我震荡波。”</p><p>　  一瞬间仿佛有什么东西在音频接收器旁炸开。</p><p>　  不再理会奥利安的惊讶，震荡波又一次吻了上来。这一次是与之前截然相反的，热烈的富含邀请意味的吻。</p><p>　  事实上大概在议员用那样深情的声音喊出“奥利安”这个名字时，他剩余的理性已经溃不成军。</p><p>　  因为对方是震荡波……他不想拒绝。哪怕这一晚真的只是高纯作用产生下的意外，也无所谓。</p><p>　  他顺从地接受了震荡波的亲吻，然后开始主动回应。</p><p> </p><p>　  接下来的事再顺理成章不过。当议员将特警压在充电床上的时候，双方的输出管早已顶得对接面板隐隐发疼。“奥利安，这是你第一次对接吧？”议员将头雕贴近奥利安的下腹装甲，一只手搜寻着对方后置对接面板的开关，不出意料地，他看到警员默默点头承认了他的推测。</p><p>　  “不必担心。”他笑着执起奥利安的左手臂，嘴唇贴上漂亮的水蓝色臂甲，声音如同某种一口下去能咬出甜蜜而醺人欲醉的汁液的果实——这令奥利安沉迷不已，“放松，交给我就好了。”</p><p>　  因为醉意，震荡波注视着奥利安的神色都有了沉溺的味道，“奥利安，你的涂装可真漂亮……”议员将细碎缠绵的亲吻落在那些令他痴迷的地方，明丽的红色胸甲，蔚蓝修长的天线，光线下显得迷幻的宝石蓝光学镜。</p><p> </p><p>　  警员在享受温柔抚慰的同时迷迷糊糊想起实际上震荡波才是他们中花最多时间在涂漆身上的那个，他注意到震荡波换成红蓝涂装有一阵子了……是因为他的缘故吗？</p><p>　  当然奥利安没有问出来。现在很明显不是在意这个的时候。对接面板已经解锁，震荡波的手指探入了接口内，内壁感应元件传来陌生的刺激。他不想显得对此过于生涩，然而警员确实在对接方面的经验十分缺乏，一时间除了承受竟不知该作何反应。</p><p> </p><p>　 不过他必须承认，就初次拆卸的体验来说，这一晚棒极了。被进入的那一刻奥利安切真体会到了疼痛，但那短暂的很，和接下来的快感相比算不了什么。震荡波体现出了充分的耐芯和温柔，整晚他被拆得非常舒服，舒服到忘情地沉沦其中。奥利安从未想过自己有天会沉溺情欲至此。他主动迎合议员的动作，极力将对方的管子吞得更深。双方的磁场几乎渴求般交织在一起，充电床被飞溅出的液体染得晶亮一片。</p><p>　 濒临过载的刹那奥利安甚至涌起干脆就这样与眼前的TF融合的冲动，火种舱早已不受控制地开启，他确信某一瞬间震荡波也产生了同样的想法。</p><p>    他们最终在火种融合前止步，任由过载的强烈电流冲刷着机体周身。一切平静下来后的感觉恍惚又舒适，疲惫又满足。</p><p> </p><p>     第二天早晨醒来时奥利安一眼看到议员支起半个身子靠在自己身旁，主恒星的光照在议员机体上向他投下阴影。</p><p>    “早上好，奥利安。”见到他上线，议员语调轻快地说着，俯身在他唇角印下一吻。</p><p>    突如其来的举动把奥利安吓了一跳，昨晚激烈的场面在CPU中回放，刚刚清醒过来的警员一时间面部装甲开始升温。</p><p>    议员忍俊不禁，随即大笑起来，“噢，你真是……太可爱了，奥利安。”他不停发出欢快的笑声，再次亲了亲奥利安不知所措的天线。</p><p>    自那之后，两人的交往也是顺理成章。虽然没有明确公开关系，但是他们的熟人，只要有一双没报废的光学镜，多少能看出些端倪来。奥利安面对朋友们的质疑或是调侃既不承认也不否认，小警员只是默默地将对未来的一份期盼存于内芯。</p><p>    等一切都平定下来，他们无需再为议会烦恼，无需再为赛博坦的未来忧心，然后——他们就可以正式结为伴侣，大大方方地住在一起，他和朋友们，都会过上安稳幸福的生活。</p><p>    ………………</p><p> </p><p>    现在。科库拉的霸天虎总部。</p><p>    被突如其来的回忆侵扰并不是种好的体验，尤其是在一名霸天虎面前。他不知道怎么了，在被治疗的过程中，过去的某一片断就这样突然闪现出来。所幸那短短的瞬间回忆并未影响到自身的情绪，奥利安默默垂下手臂，任凭震荡波修理上面的伤处。</p><p>    不会再出现生动情绪的面孔，不会再拥有光鲜色彩的机体，也不会再执起他的手亲吻他的指尖……事到如今他回想起这些做什么？眼前的TF很早就明白无误地说过——“你可以对我死心了。奥利安·派克斯。我不是那个和你做朋友的他。”</p><p>  “你有什么疑问吗？”这是震荡波如今的声音，冰冷得隔绝了任何情感。</p><p>   “不，没什么。”奥利安无声压抑下情绪的波动，索性关闭光学镜不再让视线落到暗紫色的机体上。</p><p>    狭小昏暗的室内剩下的只有机械的运作声。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后的情节来源于漫画《独裁》部分</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>